In the handling, transportation and storage of electronic devices such as integrated circuits and the like, it is considered advantageous to house the electronic devices in protective enclosures. While various types of protective enclosures are utilized, the present invention pertains to the type in which protection is afforded not only from damage such as bending, breaking, etc. of the electronic devices, and also from damage due to static electricity.
In accordance with one type of protective enclosure for electronic devices which has gained commercial acceptance, the electronic devices are received in a tube formed from a conductive plastic material. One wall of the tube has spaced apart edges which receive a transparent window to permit observation of electronic devices housed within the tube. The window is retained by cooperating V-shaped edges extending along opposite sides of the window and along the opposed edges defining the gap in the tube. The tube further includes inwardly extending legs positioned on opposite sides of the window to prevent contact between electronic devices contained within the tube and the relatively nonconductive transparent window.
The present invention comprises an improvement over the foregoing type of protective enclosure for electronic devices. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, the transparent window comprises a layer overlying the entire surface of the tube having the gap formed therein. This eliminates the need for cooperating edges on the window and the tube for retaining the window, and also eliminates the need of inwardly projecting legs for maintaining separation between enclosed electronic devices and the transparent window. Protective enclosures incorporating the invention can be manufactured considerably more rapidly than the prior art type of enclosure, which results in significant cost savings.